Sweet Indulgence
by DreamingofMusic
Summary: Eva finds out about her husband's little addiction to chocolate.


A/N: I was craving chocolate when I wrote this while listening to the Evita soundtrack. I enjoyed writing this sweet little one-shot, so I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Evita

* * *

Eva peeked her head into her husband's office with the intent on speaking to him. She expected to see him seated at his desk, but was disappointed to find the chair he usually sat in was vacant. She had hoped to see him, to get a chance to ask him about an important matter.

Eva was about to leave, but a small open box on the desk caught her eye. Curious, she stepped into the room and quietly walked over to the desk. What she found was a box of chocolates. Half the box had been eaten, but there were still several of the delectable truffles left. Smiling to herself, she delicately took one of the pieces and placed it in her mouth. The flavors of chocolate filled her senses, and when she bit down, a burst of caramel followed.

"Mmm," Eva hummed. She indulged in one more piece, this time savoring the truffle and all its goodness. "Juan, how dare you buy a box of chocolates and not share," she muttered to herself. "I know your weakness now. Beware me."

Smiling, the First Lady closed the lid to the box and left the room. She had almost forgotten her true meaning for wanting to talk to her husband, but that could wait. She didn't want to add any more burdens to his shoulders, especially since finding his little weakness in the chocolates had amused her.

She would surprise Juan tonight.

That evening, during dinner, Juan didn't say much. He seemed deep in thought, his brow creased. Something was certainly troubling him and Eva hoped to cheer him up. As they were finishing the meal, she stood and retrieved the gift she'd gotten for him. She slid it in front of him, smiling enigmatically.

"For you, _mi amor_ ," Eva said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. She stood back and waited for him to open his gift.

Juan glanced up at her with curiosity. "Ah, and what did I do to deserve this?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Eva waved her hands at the box. "I was feeling thoughtful," she told him. "Now open my gift. I want to see your reaction."

Juan did as told. He opened her gift and a look of amusement crossed his features as he lifted the lid to the box of chocolates. "Chocolate," he said with the enthusiasm of a child.

Eva bit back her laughter. She shook her head at her husband, who was already reaching for a piece greedily.

"Thank you, Eva," Juan said before popping a chocolate into his mouth.

Eva crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes. And before you devour the whole box, your wife wants a piece," she said pointedly.

Juan, with obvious reluctance, offered her the box. Eva took her sweet time selecting a piece of chocolate. When she did, her husband snatched the box back almost possessively.

"You've got to watch it, Juan," Eva told him seriously. She reached out and patted his stomach affectionately. "You've gained a little weight. I think you are indulging in too much sweets."

Juan shrugged his shoulders. "I have a sweet tooth. I have to satisfy it." He gave her a smile as he ate another piece of chocolate. He offered her the box then. "Another?"

Eva shook her head and held up her hand. "No thank you. I don't want to become addicted to your pleasures."

Juan seemed to not mind that he didn't have to share his chocolate. Greedy man. Eva hid a smile as she left the room and her husband to enjoy his chocolates.

On the day that Juan was scheduled to make a speech to the people, he disappeared into his office and Eva didn't see him most of the afternoon. She suspected he was working out in his mind what he was going to say to the people and didn't bother him.

But when it hit close to the time that they were to leave for the Casa Rosada, Eva went to go find Juan. She was dressed in finery from Dior, her hair done up prim and proper. She was prepared to give her people hope. She didn't prepare in her mind the words she wanted to give them, but she didn't have to. She knew the words would come to her from her heart.

Eva poked her head in the office door. She found Juan bent over his desk going over papers, a serious look on his face. He glanced up when he heard her and smiled tiredly.

Eva stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Are you ready?" she asked him. "I have not seen you all day. What have you been up to that has kept you this busy?"

"Paperwork I've been putting off," Juan answered. "Many things. Maybe I've been sitting here thinking."

"Ah, I see." Eva came up to the desk and placed her hands on the top. "Well, it is almost time to speak to the people." She sighed and motioned to all the papers scattered about on her husband's desk. "If you would let me help you it wouldn't take so long," she said pointedly.

Juan shook his head. "You have other things to worry about than paperwork," he said. "I can deal with this matter."

Eva knew it was pointless to argue when Juan was in the mood he was in now. "Alright," she said simply.

Eva spot a box of chocolate on the desk. It was half-empty. "You've been snacking on chocolate all day," she assumed, frowning. "Have you even eaten anything nourishing?"

Juan smiled. "I ate lunch, yes." He stood up from the desk and stretched his tense muscles. "It's late. I'm going to go get ready."

"You should. We have to leave in half-an-hour." Eva sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk. "I'll wait here."

Juan got a suspicious look in his eyes. He frowned at her. "You're not going to go through and finish what I didn't get to, are you?" he asked.

Eva sighed lightly. "No. You don't have to worry." She smiled a reassuring smile. Juan gave her one last look of suspicion before heading in the direction of the door.

Suddenly, a mouse scurried across the floor. Eva squealed and pulled up her feet off the floor onto the desk in fright. Juan nearly ran back to her from the door, stumbling to get to her side, worry apparent in his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked, gripping her shoulders.

"A mouse," Eva breathed out, her hand over her racing heart.

Juan sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought there was something wrong," he said.

"Juan! There was a filthy rodent in your office," Eva said sharply. "Of course, maybe if you wouldn't keep sweets lying around . . . ."

Juan looked unconcerned. "I'll have someone set traps," he said simply, in an unperturbed way. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on her forehead, then turned and headed back out the door.

"Unbelievable!" Eva swore under her breath. She hated mice—they were her phoebe. That had to be blamed, of course, on her older brother, Juan, for playing a trick on her when she was a small girl. Eva shuttered just thinking about the memory. She had been playing with Erminda when Juan had came running up with one of those filthy creatures dangling from the tail by his fingers. It had been dead of course, but Eva had been scarred none-the-less.

Eva made certain the rodent was gone, searching throughly around the floor, before jumping down and making a beeline for the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was safely outside the office.

"Perón! Perón!" the crowd chanted from outside. There certainly had to be thousands of people or more waiting to hear Juan's words, all waving banners or signs to show their whole-hearted support. Eva stepped back from the window and turned to find Juan behind her.

"You have something on your face," Eva said. She licked her thumb and scrubbed at the stain on the corner of his mouth. "Chocolate I presume."

Juan laughed in amusement. "Your Mama made me a chocolate cake," he admitted. "I had a piece before we left."

"Ah, Mama knows your secret indulgence." Eva straightened Juan's tie and stepped back. "Now get out there, Señor Perón. The crowd is eager."

Juan leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Wish me luck," he said before turning and purposely striding outside onto the balcony. The crowd suddenly cheered wildly. They grew quiet as Juan began to speak.

Eva's brother, Juan, suddenly came up to her, smiling amusedly. He held a little box in his hand. "I heard about your little fright," he said teasingly.

"Yes, and I'm going to give you a little fright if you even so much as bring the sore subject up," Eva said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "It's your fault I have such a fear of mice."

"And for that I'm sorry. You haven't forgiven me for that, eh?" Juan said, grinning widely.

"That's not something that can be forgiven." Eva shook her head then changed the subject. "What's in the box?" she asked curiously.

"This?" Juan held up the box, proffering it to her. "A gift from Blanca for your husband."

Eva accepted the box and opened it. It was, of course, chocolate. "How many people now know about Juan's little obsession?" she exclaimed, feeling astonished. "This is ridicules!"

Juan shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Don't ask me." He gave her a brotherly pat on her shoulder then turned on his heels and walked away whistling a cheery tune.

Eva couldn't resist. She popped one of the pieces of chocolate in her mouth and savored the flavors of cocoa and caramel. " _Delicioso_ ," she muttered under her breath. She could truly see why Juan loved his chocolate so much. The taste of the richness was enough to make one addicted.

The crowd suddenly cheered from outside, chanting "Perón! Perón!" in unison. Eva was taken out of her moment of pleasure as Juan came in looking pleased, his eyes bright.

"They want you, _mi armor_ ," he said seriously.

"Evita! Evita!" the crowd was now chanting fervently.

Juan eyed the box suddenly with interest. "Is that chocolate?" he asked.

"From my oldest sister for you," Eva answered. She thrust the box at him. "And thanks to you, I'm now addicted to chocolate."

Juan accepted the box, a smile twitching at his lips. "There is nothing wrong with that," he said. "And before you go out, I think you have something on your face." He licked his thumb then rubbed at her cheek. "Chocolate."

"Thank you." Eva leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "How do I look?" she asked, standing back and holding out her arms.

"Like a queen," Juan answered truthfully.

Eva smoothed her hand over her hair and took a deep breath. "Don't eat all of that chocolate," she warned. "I would like at least another piece."

Juan's laughter followed her as she stepped out onto the balcony. Eva raised her hands high above her and her people cheered. The sound was rewarding.

"Comrades," she started passionately.

The crowd quieted down. Eva swept her eyes over them. She began her speech, her words coming from her heart and her every being.


End file.
